This invention relates to pin sights for bows, and in particular to a fiber optic pin sight.
Pin sights are often used with bows when hunting. As is known pin sights typically include a plurality of pins that are calibrated for certain distances, for example 15, 30, 50 and 100 yards. These pins are sighted on the target to obtain the proper trajectory for the arrow to be shot. In the past, the pins have typically been made of metal. However, some pin sights now use fiber optic pins. U.S. Pat. No. 5,231,765, for example, discloses such a sight.
Fiber optic pins or pins are generally secured in place in a pin sight using a screw or the like which compresses the fiber optic pin. When a fiber optic pin is compressed at a point, the pin can be damaged and the ability of the fiber optic pin to transmit light can thus be hindered. Obviously, if the pin is damaged and unable to transmit light efficiently, the pin sight will not be operable. On the other hand, if the pin is not securely set in the sight, it can accidentally be moved. The pins are calibrated to correspond to specific distances. If the pin is moved relative to its mount, the fiber optic pin will be out of calibration. This would be true even if the pin's mount did not move. It is therefore desirable to firmly hold the pin in place without unduly compressing the fiber optic pin.